


Morning's Surprise

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Actor RPF, Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Adorable, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-13 21:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11768700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: gift from jessdarling56! Morning fluff with you and Chris before the wedding.





	Morning's Surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JennaDiane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennaDiane/gifts).



> AGAIN, THIS IS NOT MY WORK. I GIFTED THIS TO THE AUTHOR BECAUSE I WANT HER TO RECEIVE ALL OF THE CREDIT FOR THIS INCREDIBLE STORY!!!

Fragmented sunlight beamed through your window shades, slight warmth from the rays touching your skin. The brown fleece sheets are a major comfort, beckoning you to stay in bed just a little while longer. It’s a Saturday morning, normal people sleep in all the time…you thought to yourself. Argument won. Sleeping in was definitely what you were doing today. So, with the final decision in, you snuggle tighter into the sheets, thinking about the one man that makes you crazy. A little breeze wafts through the room and you swear that you caught a scent of him. That Burberry cologne mixed with a leather smell from his favorite jacket…your favorite smell. You’re not sure if your just imagining his smell but then the bedroom door creaks slightly, and you hear him pulling off his shoes. He’s finally home, thank goodness…you smile inwardly and decide to play a joke on him.  
“Paul, honey, is that you?” The minute the words leave your lips, you hear him stop pulling off his coat. After a long moment of silence, you decide he’s had enough torture and you put him at ease. “I’m kidding, Chris…” You chuckle to yourself and you hear him let out a huge breath of relief.  
“Don’t do that, babe. You nearly gave me a heart attack…” His low chuckle filled the room as you felt the bed bend underneath his weight. He, of course, got in the bed with his shirt and shorts still on because the wedding wasn’t for a couple of days still.  
“I know, I know but it was payback for you nearly being late for our wedding…” You turn slightly to look at him over your shoulder and give him a mischievous grin.  
“You are going to be the end of me one day, especially with that grin you’ve got…” He shook his head, taking in the sight of you. Your (Y/HC) hair was in a messy braid over your shoulder, you were wearing an old football jersey of his, and your cheeks were still flushed from sleep. Chris had never seen you look so beautiful. Despite how gorgeous you look on dates and when you are out together, he looked at you now and thought these would be his favorite moments in life, waking up next to you to see you look just like that: innocent, beautiful, naturally elegant, and smiling at him. That was all he could ask for in life.  
“What? Do I have something on my face?” You ask, quickly doing a once over with your hand. You did not want your fiancé seeing your face a mess. That was for AFTER you got married.  
“No, no. I just…you look so beautiful…I can’t believe I get to wake up next to you for the rest of my life…” He admitted, warm hands moving over your hip as he spoke. He pulled you into his chest, giving you a gentle kiss on the crook of your neck. That man could still make every nerve, every fiber, and every cell in your body burst with electricity every time he touched you. His strong arms wrapped around your body tightly and you knew you would be here for a while. You turned your head to get a better look at him and couldn’t help but flush. His dark blonde hair was messy from his flight home, his pupils were slightly dilated from being tired (and turned on), and that look in his eyes nearly made you melt.  
“How did I get so lucky?” You asked quietly, remembering how you met him. He was in a rush to his next film shoot and you just happen to be in the way when he wasn’t looking. Your coffee was all over you before you even hit the ground and when he bent down to check if you were okay, the classic head butt happened. You knew who he was the minute he looked at you but you couldn’t help but be angry. Meanwhile, he had never been into the ‘love-at-first-sight’ thing but he knew what it felt like when he looked at you. He had acted the ‘love-at-first-sight’ scenario but he had never experienced it in real life. But here it was, staring him in the face with an angry, furrowed brow. You got onto him for not paying attention and he apologized, asking if he could buy you another coffee. After a few moments of coffee and getting to know each other, you had your first date planned. It was a classic boy meets girl story and you loved it.  
“Because you’re beautiful inside and out, that’s how. You deserve happiness and I am so glad I get to be the one to give it you.” Chris’ eyes were an intense blue as he said this to you and you knew he meant it.  
“You keep saying things like that and I won’t be able to hold out until the wedding…” You laughed, the sound echoing through the bedroom.  
“Oh yeah? Well, in that case…you are the most stunning,” he placed a kiss on your jaw, “gorgeous,” he then kissed down your neck, “elegantly beautiful woman, I have ever had the pleasure of meeting…” his warm, unforgiving kisses trailed to your collarbone and you were dying (of happiness of course). Temptation was smacking you in the face at this moment.  
“Chris…” You whined happily, “You’re getting me all worked up, stop…” You giggled happily. He kissed back up your neck and jaw and then looked you in the eyes seriously.  
“I love you…” Those words were simple but they sure meant a lot to you and him both. You snaked your arms up his chest and then wrapped them around his shoulder, pulling him in for the kiss you had been waiting for since he got home.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
